metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Metro Live Action Short
Synopsis I can understand changing the Artyom part but why did you cut out an entire paragraph of the synopsis? A Fellow Stalker 13:40, May 26, 2012 (UTC) : I Added a small section, Komodo seemed to think that its unnecessary to have the sysnopsis that long regardless of who wrote it or what it said. I Think as this is a wikia, a place for information to be shared and documented, oit should stay. As someone that has not seen it, or the ability to see it, might think that it goes straight from the man hearing it, then a siren, then a commander takes a childSmish34 22:18, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :: The child couldn't be Artyom, haven't you read the book? Artyom's mother is with him in their home station, a few years later the station is then invaded by rats and THEN his mother is killed, and he is passed to Alex, who eventually becomes Exhibition's leader. And let's compromise on the length, because filling a page is always a good thing, but don't insert useless information. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy']] [[Message_Wall:Teddy_Picker|'Picker']] 00:09, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::: Because we have an Overview, not a Script section, and the entire video is available below. 01:30, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::: The question isnt about is it artyom, i removed that bit, its about a few lines from the overview being taken out. It should be there, its not harming anyone and if anything its better to have it than not have itSmish34 09:39, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Capitalization Why do we keep capitalizing "Elderly Man" and "Mother"? These are more designations than formal names., so you wouldn't capitalize them. I am a man who edits a wiki, that doesn't make me Wiki Editing Man. ''C''haos''i''an 22:43, May 26, 2012 (UTC) : Another thing to add to the "Decap Project" :P [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy']] [[Message_Wall:Teddy_Picker|'Picker']] 00:00, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Because for all intents and purposes that's a name. Not THE commander, not THE mother. But Commander and Mother as characters. Otherwise go decap Hunter too. 02:37, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::We don't have articles on them yet? If we're going to cap them then add a link (even if there isn't a page) so people don't get confused. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy']] [[Message_Wall:Teddy_Picker|'Picker']] 03:23, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :::No we don't have any articles yet and we don't have nearly enough info to make some. As for the cap/decap... Would you like me to call you "the teddy picker" or "Teddy Picker"? 04:02, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Komodo, you're building an argument on an exception. "Hunter" is a designation explicitly used to replace a name which is not given, "Mother" and "Commander" are both unofficial designations we made up. If we're naming random people off the designations we then it looks like there's a hundred people named Soldier in the game (which I admit we have recorded but those need to be eliminated). The wiki has actively eliminated overcapitalization of race names (nosalis, dark ones), so why would we capitalize designations? ''C''haos''i''an 08:15, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::Behind the scenes narrator calls them Station Commander, Mother and Ranger. Think about it as a play script. Look: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Othello Duke of Venice is capitalized, holy shit, how can it be? 08:27, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::If they are, by text refered to as "Mother" and such then I guess there isn't much of a problem. However, treating everyone's positions in instances of media as proper nouns because at one point in time everyone was written as such in a script is not how the English language operates and it's visually jarring to look at. It'd be like reading the credits scroll everytime you heard about an unnamed person. This is especially odd when no source as to why these people are designated in such way is given in the article. ''C''haos''i''an 09:30, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Okay, I don't want to argue over this. Let's decap them then. 09:40, May 27, 2012 (UTC)